poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy Darling
Wendy Moira Angela Darling is one of the characters in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Peter Pan''. In the movie, she, Michael, John, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Christopher Robin were taken to Never Land by Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. She and the boys were kidnapped by Captain Hook and his pirates, but were rescued by Peter, Pooh, and the others in the end. She is an extremely cute, motherly and unbearably beautiful and sugary sweet 12 year old girl. Trivia *Wendy returned in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]], where she (along with Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob, Patrick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy and Jiminy Cricket) was kidnapped by Captain Hook and his pirates, but was later rescued by Peter Pan. * Many fans believe she was Peter Pan's love interest. *Wendy met Tino Tonitini and his friends in ''Tino Tonitini Meets Peter Pan. *Wendy met Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Peter Pan. *Wendy met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear Meets Peter Pan. *Wendy met Robin Hood, Little John, and Alice in Robin Hood and Alice Meet Peter Pan. *Wendy will meet Ash and his friends in ''Ash Ketchum Meets Peter Pan''. *Wendy will meet Littlefoot and his friends again in ''Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan''. *Wendy will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom Meets Peter Pan''. *Wendy will meet Alex and his friends again in ''Alex's Adventures of Peter Pan''. *Wendy will meet the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet Peter Pan. *Wendy will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Peter Pan. *Wendy will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet Peter Pan. *Wendy will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear Meet Peter Pan. *Wendy will meet Huckle and Lowly in Huckle and Lowly Meet Peter Pan. * Wendy will meet Hubie and his friend in Hubie and Marina Meet Peter Pan. * Wendy will Join Captain Jake and His Crew in Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Adventures of Dumbo Gallery Adult Wendy.png|Adult Wendy untitled_drawing_by_mrerikdouglas-da1bpmy.png|Wendy on Jake and the Never Land Pirates Wendy_darling_as_a_mermaid_by_darthraner83-d61tzyv.png|Wendy as A Mermaid Category:Characters Category:HEROINES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Winnie the Pooh relatives Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Preteens Category:Mothers Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sisters Category:Wives Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:British-Accented characters Category:Robin Hood's Adventure Team Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:PRINCESSES Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Teenagers Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Movie Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Married Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bond Protectors Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Adults Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Team Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Pirates Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Minnie Mouse's Adventures Allies Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Hynden Walch Category:Blue Characters